The Simpsons: Unlucky Days
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Bart's bad luck has had enough of his body, and instead decides to take over the lives of Homer, Marge and Lisa.


**The Simpsons.**

The camera moves towards Springfield Elementary School as Bart is in detention, writing 'I will not activate a nuke during a test'. The bell rings to end the school day as Bart runs out of the school, and jumps out on his skateboard, hitting Barney in a pile of leaves. At the Nuclear Power Plant, Homer was carefully grabbing a nuclear rod, when a horn was heard to end the day. Homer pulled off his mask and was about to walk away when the rod landed on his back. Lenny and Carl were about to place another number on 'Days without accident' when the ladder fell over. Marge and Maggie were in a store as Maggie was bought. The entire class were playing music, but Lisa started playing music on her own on the saxophone. She was signalled to leave as she walked to the door, still playing. Homer was driving back to his house, and felt something weird on his back. He grabbed the rod and threw it away as Bart was skating down the street. Marge and Maggie drove past, as they beeped the horn. Homer parked the car as Bart jumped off of it. Homer was about to walk out when Lisa came out of nowhere on her bike, barely avoiding Homer as he shouted D'Oh. He thought that it was safe to go, as he started walking, but Marge accidentally drove into him and smashed him through the garage door. Everybody sat on the couch as they started putting on suits. Homer couldn't do it because he was fat. Multiple people came in and tried to pull the shirt over Homer's stomach. A crane appeared and pulled Homer shirt out and put it on Homer. The shirt squeezed Homer as his fat went to his head.

 **Created by Matt Groening**

 **Developed by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Sam Simon**

Every alarm in The Simpsons' house went off. It was morning as everyone woke up. Bart pounced out of bed.

"Good morning world!" he shouted.

He took a step forward, not noticing a nail sticking up in the floor. Suddenly, the wind came in through the window and blew the nail away just before Bart stepped on it. The nail flew into Homer and Marge's bedroom as it jabbed Homer in the eye.

"OW!" Homer screamed, accidentally slapping Marge.

"OW!" Marge shouted, falling out of the bed and knocking over the lamp.

Homer pulled the nail out of his eye and screamed in pain. Bart walked past happily, not noticing what was happening. Meanwhile, in Lisa's bedroom, Lisa was peacefully sleeping. The camera zoomed in on her face and hit her on the nose.

"Ouch!" Lisa yelled as she woke up.

She fell out of bed as she got tangled in her bed sheets. She tried to get herself free as she hopped out of the room. Homer and Marge walked out of their room, but they were hit by Lisa, and they all fell down the stairs.

"D'OH! OW! OUCH! AH! OOH! EEH!" everyone yelled at the same time.

They reached the bottom of the stairs. Unfortunately, they landed face-first where Santa's Little Helper and Snowball took a poo. They walked to the kitchen as Bart poured out cereal and milk.

"Huh, we're all out!" Bart said, throwing the milk bottle and cereal box away.

"What do I have for breakfast?" Lisa asked, starving.

"All we have is dog and cat food!" Marge explained, pouring them into a bowl.

Lisa sighed as she walked over to it, but it was already gone.

"What!?" Homer screamed.

Santa's Little Helper and Snowball had already eaten them.

"Oh, that was the last two cans!" Marge explained.

"We still have loads of food in the fridge!" Lisa said.

She opened the door but everything was gone. Homer held his stomach.

"Oh, the pain!" Homer whimpered as he ran to the bathroom. "I shouldn't have eaten everything!"

"Well, I suppose we'll have to go shopping!" Marge said.

Suddenly, millions of birds came and pooped all over the car. The sun hardened it immediately.

"Well, let's walk!" Marge said. "Come on, let's exercise!"

"Mom, it's a school day!" Lisa explained.

"See ya, sucker!" Bart laughed on the bus as he waved at Lisa.

Lisa was walking to school as it was pouring down rain. Meanwhile, Homer was still vomiting into the toilet.

"Homer, you've been vomiting non-stop!" Marge said.

"It huuurts..." Homer tried to say as vomit propelled out of his mouth.

He turned to Marge, covering her in vomit.

"Homer!" Marge shouted. "I'm going to have to wash multiple times today, I won't get anything done!"

"At least I'm off work today..." Homer said.

"HOMER!" Marge shouted. "YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE!"

"WHAT!?" Homer screamed.

He ran over to the car and started driving away. Lisa had finally reached the school and was soaking wet.

"Wait," Lisa said. "The lockers are warm, that'll dry me up!"

She ran over to a random open locker and stepped inside.

"Oh no..." Lisa said, shivering. "This is the only locker of the whole school that's cold!"

Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph appeared and locked it as they laughed at her. Bart had just finished a test, and he was given his score as he screamed.

"AN A+!?" Bart screamed. "WHAAAAA!?"

Everyone gasped.

"BART! BART! BART!" everyone shouted, lifting him up.

Marge was in the shower, getting the vomit out of her hair. In the basement, Snowball walked towards the furnace and curiously pressed a button. Marge screamed as freezing ice cubes shot out of the shower head. Homer was driving to work, and he was a few centimetres away from the Nuclear Power Plant when a massive wind blew him away and off of a random cliff.

"Damn you wind!" Homer echoed as he fell.

Bart walked towards his locker and opened it as an ice sculpture of Lisa fell out.

"Cool, a caveman!" Bart said as he grabbed his things and left.

"Lisa, you never appeared to any lessons!" Miss Hoover said right as the ice melted. "Report to detention!"

"But Miss-" Lisa began.

"No buts!" Miss Hoover interrupted.

Lisa suddenly remembered a random Itchy and Scratchy episode as she started laughing.

"You think that's funny?" asked Miss Hoover. "Five hours detention!"

Lisa frowned as she walked to the detention office. Homer had finally made it out of the cliff as he went into the Power Plant. Mr Burns and Smithers were waiting for him.

"Simpson, you're three hours late!" Mr Burns snapped. "You're fired!"

"What!?" Homer shouted. "But-"

"NO BUTS!" Mr Burns interrupted.

Homer burst out laughing.

"BUTTS!" Homer screamed. "HA HA, BUTTS!"

"Security!" Mr Burns called as they threw Homer out.

At The Simpsons' house, Marge was trying to warm up on the sofa. Homer walked in frowning and Lisa was tired. Bart jumped through the door on his skateboard.

"Today was the best day ever!" Bart shouted. "Everyone was nice to me and some idiot took me place in detention!"

"That idiot was me..." Lisa said.

"HA HA HA!" Bart laughed. "Loser!"

He ran upstairs. Lisa was about to chase him, but instead collapsed from exhaustion. Homer sat on the couch, tipping it over as springs popped out of it. Marge was sent flying through the roof into the sky. Meanwhile, in another universe.

"Damn it, Brian!" screamed a baby. "That Bad Luck Ray was supposed to shoot Lois and the fat man!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped!" explained a white dog.

"Well, let's give it another try!" Stewie said, aiming the gun at them.

Brian tripped as he knocked the gun out of Stewie's hands. It landed on the return pad, sending it to The Simpsons' universe.

"BRIAN!" Stewie screamed. "Now we'll have to follow where it's going!"

Stewie grabbed another return pad as he and Brian stepped on it. They were teleported away.

 **The end.**


End file.
